This invention pertains to portable electric fences and more particularly pertains to an electric fence that can be rolled from one location to another while the electric fence wire remains stretched out and held up out of contact with the ground.
One of the more important aspects of dairy farming, beef production or any livestock program that includes pastures and forages is the need for moving the animals from one pasture area to another. This contributes toward obtaining maximum production, extends the life of the pasture, reduces the amount of compaction and trampling of the soil, and altogether substantially improves the caring capacity and profit on the project.
It is well known that stationary electric fences can be used for partitioning pastures into plots whereby livestock are periodically moved from one plot to another in order to obtain the previously mentioned benefits of such rotation. It will also be appreciated, however, that partitioning of pastures with stationary electric fences has considerable disadvantages which include the large amount of work, wire, apparatus and equipment required in building the numerous fences that are needed. In addition, operating within and between the small fields is difficult, and a considerable amount of time is required for moving the livestock from one field to another.
One object of the present invention is to provide a portable electric fence that will obviate the aforesaid disadvantages associated with building and using statioanry fences.
Another object is to provide a rolling electric fence that can be rolled from one location to another while the electric fence wire is kept stretched out and above the surface of the ground during movement of the fence.
Still another object is to provide a rolling electric fence which can be moved while the livestock continue to be retained by the fence, thereby eliminating the need to move the livestock independently of moving the fence.
Yet another object is to provide a portable electric fence whereby the time and cost of moving livestock from one field to another is minimized.
Even another object is to minimize the time and costs of building and maintaining electric fences used for retaining livestock in a selected portion of a pasture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.